Most measuring-tapes, including retractable measuring-tape devices, have a positioning tab, or “tang”, located at their zero point. The tang of a measuring tape is typically hooked over the edge of the surface or object being measured, which helps a user take a length measurement without needing the aid of another person to hold down the zero end of the measuring tape. However, when the distance to be measured is large, or if the edge to act as an anchor point for the measurement rough or rounded (that is, not square), or if the needed anchor point is not easily accessible, then a traditional measuring-tape device is difficult to use by a single person.
Many others have attempted to solve this problem with various devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,174 to Kraft uses a triangular, heavily weighted assembly that engages a surface with three threaded screws, each with a hardened conical point. One of the screws is engaged with the eye at the end of the measuring tape. This solution is bulky and generally requires that the screws pierce the supporting surface, which is often undesirable. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,664 to Pinney et al., which discloses a corner-to-corner tape measure apparatus incorporating V-shaped webs to accommodate opposed corners of the work piece to be measured. Each V-shaped web can accept a measuring tape through it. This solution is very limited in application, as well as a bit complex and unwieldy. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,931 to Arcand, it discloses a retractable tape measure with a permanently mounted adapter assembly to receive interchangeable fastener attachments for securing the end of the tape blade to a surface. The interchangeable fasteners are designed to pierce or screw into the target surface along the same longitudinal axis of the tape blade, though the bracket also allows for some swiveling of the tape blade relative to the mounted fastener. This solution is both overly complex and limited in its application. Finally, yet another proposed solution is U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,037 to Kane, which discloses a framer's tape hook that has been modified to allow the user to offset the tape hook by one-half of the thickness of any framing member. This solution is very narrow in its applications.
What is needed is a more-effective and simple tool to enhance the usability of a measuring-tape device.